Babylon No Tsukaima
by Sakurada Kiritsugu
Summary: No, scratch that, she summoned THE KING!


**Zero no Babylon (Babylon of Zero)**

**Hey guys, the benevolent Hazama-chan (who will soon be named as Sakurada Kiritsugu soon) is here! And to rid of the writer's block on Fate/DEUS, I shall take an idea that has floated in my head for a while and make a one shot! And from the title, I believe you can guess who gets summoned as Louise's familiar instead of Saito.**

**Yep. You betcha.**

**I know, crap title but I was too lazy to come up with a better one.**

**Anyhow, plz enjoy this one shot of questionable *cough*Crappy*cough* quality!**

It was a dark and lonely place. It was full of darkness, loneliness, more darkness and even more loneliness. And a third thing, one much more powerful than all the darkness and loneliness combined.

"Cih, how long must I remain here!?"

Intense boredom.

He has been here for decades, and has not been summoned again since the fourth war. Even then, he managed to survive until the fifth one. However, all that changed when he was cut down by the majestic blonde beauty known as Saber.

"Something interesting… something interesting… My kingdom for something interesting…." He ranted as he lay there, suspended in the darkness as he got even more bored than… well bored. He went insane out of boredom around a few years ago, but he got bored of that too. Now he lay there, waiting.

"_Heed my call…"_

"Hnn? So somebody finally has need of the king?" He opens his eyes lazily. A bright light shone in front of him, beckoning him to approach it.

"_My familiar that exists in the universe…"_

"Familiar? Familiar!? How dare a lowly mage compare me to a mere animal! Do not expect the king to even bother of heeding your call!"

"_Oh being of beauty, strength and loyalty…"_

"Hmm, at least she is attempting to complement the king. Beauty, hah! There is none more majestic than the king! Strength? You need not even ask! Loyalty? Hmm, I guess if you entertain me enough, I may consider taking loyalty into account."

"_If you can hear me, from wherever you are, please answer my call and come before me!"_

"BAH, VERY WELL THEN! THE KING SHALL GRACE YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE FOR HE IS TIRED OF THE TEDIOUSNESS OF SOLITARY CONFINEMENT IN THIS SPACE!" He shouts as he steps through the light.

A loud crash was heard as soon as Louise finished the chant she improvised to try and summon something stronger than the other familiars she saw. What she got was… unexpected. As the dust cleared, a lone figure stood in the center of a crater. It was a man.

The man had golden blonde hair spiking upwards, rectangular golden earrings, shiny golden armor with golden gauntlets and greaves, red cloth coming out of the waist area of the armor like a coat or tunic of sorts. He had a very imposing aura that seemed to demand respect. Louise nearly felt like kneeling on the ground out of fear. The man had his arms crossed as if waiting, his eyes closed and a serious(ly bored) expression.

While she had to admit, as a person, this man looked absolutely stunning. Handsome even. However..

"Hah! Leave it to Louise the Zero to summon a commoner!"

"We should have expected that from you! You fail at everything!"

"Must've been that weird chant she used! It was bound to fail anyway!"

Many of the other students jeered and laughed as Louise felt her heart clench up. 'I was supposed to summon something powerful like a dragon or griffin… all I got was this armored buffoon…' Trying to ignore the jeers, she turned to Mr. Colbert so she could ask for a redo. However before she could even ask him…

*CRACK*

The ground cracked under the newly summoned familiar's feet as he steps out of the crater. His arms are still crossed but his eyes are now open, revealing them to be blood red.

"….Mongrel, what did you just call me?" The blonde familiar asked with an intense amount of fury being kept under a tight lid.

Unfortunately, the students had not realized that this man was actually very pissed, because one idiot said:

"I said commoner."

And then the lid burst off.

"Commoner? COMMONER!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF ABSOLUTE TRASH!? IT IS YOU WHO ARE COMMONERS, FOR I AM THE KING! AND NOW YOU HAVE INVOKED MY WRATH!" The man yells as the very fabric of space starts to ripple behind him, an intense amount of mana coming from his body.

Before he could even take a single action, Louise stepped in front of him. The man glares at her in fury. "What is the meaning of this, mongrel? You dare step in the way of judgment!?"

"Before you even think about hurting them, consider who your master is first, you idiot! As much as they annoy me, you can't just attack them!" She shouts at him.

Which only angered the man more.

"YOU DARE CALL ME AN IDIOT!? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA ON WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH!?" He shouts in absolute fury.

"No, that's the problem. Nobody here knows who you are, so before you go and start hurting people, why don't you settle down so we may figure out who you are!?" She replied with intense determination. Now it was the man's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean, you have no idea who I am? You summoned me without any sort of inclination as to what you were searching for!?"

"Precisely! I wasn't even trying to get you, I was aiming towards a great beast like a dragon!"

An anger tick emerged on the familiar's head. "You would prefer a beast over the king!? You must truly be oblivious to who I am to even think like that!"

Now the middle aged man known as Mr. Colbert decided to intervene. "Now now, let's calm down fir-"

"Stay out of this Mr. Colbert!"  
"Stay out of this old man!"

"…."

Or not. The teacher stepped back as the familiar and master continued to argue after shouting at him at the same time. No one dared to leave, lest they invoke the man's wrath.

"You didn't even use a catalyst!? What kind of insane luck is that for a mongrel like you are able to summon me without a catalyst!?"

"What do you mean by catalyst!? I don't even recognize any kings with your description! And stop calling me a mongrel!"

"I am not 'A' king, I am 'THE' king!"

The argument went on for a while until both ran out of breath.

"Enough, I grow weary of this argument. Let's just finish the contract so I may rest." 'And this is the first time I have been pushed into a standstill in an argument.' He added mentally.

He clears his throat. "I ask of thou, ye who has summoned me in the vessel of Archer, art thou my master?" He asks with a serious tone. Louise blinks a few times in confusion before answering. "Of course I am!"

"Then our contract is now complete. Congratulations, against impossible odds, you have managed to obtain the great king as your servant! Good job, and don't you dare enrage me again." He gives her a condescending smirk.

"That's not how you finish the ritual!" She says loudly, receiving a confused face in response.

"What? Of course it is. That's how it was done in every Holy Grail war. When did it change?" He asks with a truly puzzled look. Louise gives him a confused look as well.

"Holy Grail war? What is that?"

'Uh oh.' Thought the familiar as he considered the possibility of being summoned accidentally in a future were the Holy Grail was but a myth among humans AND magi. Meaning that this was an accident. Meaning that his legend is even more forgotten in the distant past. He face palmed for a few seconds before giving out a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine, finish the contract however you want. I couldn't care less at this point." He announces with a flick of his wrist. Oddly to him, the pinkette starts to blush.

"O-okay then. *ahem*

My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. P-pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this… humble… being and make him my familiar." She taps the man a few times with her wand and then blushes. She then grabs him by the collar of his golden armor, pulls him down so that both their heads are level and she kisses him. He does not resist, much to her surprise. The kiss lasts for at least 30 seconds before Mr. Colbert clears his throat and the other students start to snicker. Louise breaks the kiss with a fully red face as she prepares for her familiar to yell at her. Much to her surprise yet again, he didn't.

He laughed.

"He he...Hahahahaha! That is how you summon servants now? This is priceless! Kuhahahahaha!" He clutches his stomach as he laughs. Louise looks at him with confusion and embarrassment.

And a tiny bit of disappointment that his reaction was to laugh.

"I-it's not funny!" She yells as he continues to laugh. Mr. Colbert sees that this is a good chance to let the students return to their rooms, and he ushers everybody else away while the familiar is distracted.

"Was that your first kiss? Because if it was then that would be priceless as well!" He laughs out before turning to look at her.

The embarrassed face said everything.

"It was! Hahahahahahah!" the man laughs yet again. His laughter however is cut abruptly when a searing pain appears on the back of his left hand. Runes etch into his armor and skin, cutting like a burning knife.

Yet he does not make any pained noises, aside from the grunt of pain when it started. As soon as the runes were done being burned into his skin, he looked at them quizzically.

'Are these… command seals?' He questioned mentally. However, there would be time for that later. He turns to his apparent master. "Mongrel, show me our quarters. I wish to rest." He orders, the relaxed and jovial expression now gone, as he walks away, following the path that the other students went down. Louise runs up to him, irritation evident as she yells at him to not call her a mongrel again.

#Minutes later, Louise's room#

The blonde familiar was definitely not pleased. Not only did the people here not know of the Holy Grail war, it appeared that he was in a different world entirely! And the worst part? He couldn't go home without his master dying yet!

…Although he could have killed her dozens of times before she even sealed the contract, it would be more entertaining to stay in this world for a while until he gets bored of it.

"So, you're a king of a country?" Louise asked as she sat down on her bed. The familiar nodded proudly as he sat down on a chair she provided.

"Not just any old country… I was the first king in the world! I am the king of heroes, the ruler of the city of Babylon, the one who collected all the treasures of the world! I am GILGAMESH OF URUK!" He declared proudly as he awaited the praises and noises of awe.

Instead, he got silence. Louise was staring at him curiously, as if he had just grown another head.

Which would be terrible, since anyone can predict how a two headed Gilgamesh would be.

Gil 1: I'm the king, you mongrel!

Gil 2: No, I'm the king, you're the mongrel!

…And so on.

But I digress.

"So you are really ancient?" Louise asked, still a bit unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Indeed, my kingdom flourished for many decades, until my untimely death resulted in its downfall. Then again, even demigods must die one day. That kingdom has been gone since eons and eons ago." Gilgamesh said with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

Small hint. Very small.

Louise decided that she has asked enough for the night and decided to sleep. But of course…

"Mongrel. Where do I sleep?"

'Shoot.' She cursed mentally. She directed her gaze to a pile of hay that she intended to be used as a familiar's bed, but even suggesting that to Gilgamesh was a bad idea.

"U-um... well… I wasn't expecting a human familiar so I didn't exactly prepare another bed…" She trails off. Gilgamesh was about to say something, until... "B-but that's okay! You can sleep in my bed! After all, a master m-must take good care of their familiar, right!? Ahahaha!" She added quickly, worried that he was about to get mad again. Truth be told, she was terrified when she argued with him earlier. She isn't going to argue with him again anytime soon. Gilgamesh closes his mouth and shrugs. Suddenly, his armor glows with a golden light and then flashes once before it changes. He is now wearing a long sleeved white shirt, dark brown long pants and a pair of white shoes. He had a golden necklace and golden armbands, his earrings now gone as well. His hair had dropped down until it was straight.

"H-h-how did you do that?" Louise squeaked out when she saw the transformation. From armored to casual. Her heart sped up slightly when she saw Gilgamesh's current hairstyle. 'He looks better with his hair down… no wait, what in the name of Brimir am I saying!?'

"Hmm? It's just a simple trick that all servants can do. Just to blend in with the common folk." He answers simply before he takes off his shoes and golden jewelry and slips under the bed sheets.

"Well then, good night mongrel." He says before dozing off. Louise sighs as she slips under the covers as well, too tired to change her clothes. With a snap of her fingers, the lights were off and she fell asleep.

Gilgamesh waited a while before sleeping. His mind was overflowing with thoughts. Where was he? Why did those strange command seals appear on HIS hand instead of hers? Why doesn't anyone remember the Holy Grail?

Those thoughts aside, there was one particular thought that appeared when he started to fall asleep.

'I wonder how interesting this world will be?'

#next day, classroom#

It was during this day that Gilgamesh discovered why they called her Louise the Zero. Because she had zero talent in magic. When she was asked to demonstrate a simple transmutation spell in front of the class, the clay exploded.

Exploded. One second it was there, the next second it was everywhere. He made no attempt to protect her, the explosion was weak anyway. Sure, she had a few burns and some soot and clay on her but she was otherwise fine.

Oh, and she was emotionally damaged as well when the class jeered and mocked her but that was of no concern to him.

"So all of your spells result in an explosion? Every single one?" The king of Babylon asked, trying to contain his laughter. She responded by nodding quietly as she swept up the mess she made after the students and teacher had left. Gilgamesh decided to let out a small chuckle before he burst out in laughter. This caused Louise to cringe a bit.

"-ahahaha… haha… Oh well, at least you can use that unusual talent to mortally wound your enemies~" He added after composing himself again. Louise does not reply and just continues to sweep the floor. Disappointed that he didn't even get an insult or angry remark as a reply, Gilgamesh leaves the room via his 'golden and sparkling teleportation' technique. As he fades away, he says one last thing.

"I truly seem to have an interesting master…."

#peak of tower#

"Such a marvelous view! This world has more lush in it than I expected!" Gilgamesh exclaimed with an oddly pleased voice. He had decided to tour around the school to see what had become of the world in this place but he had not expected such a lush and green landscape. There was a huge forest nearby, several grassy plains and a clear, blue sky.

'Enkidu would have loved to run around with her animals in that forest…' He muses mentally as an old memory of him and his only and most trusted friend flickered to life. He pushed it back to the depths of his mind before deciding to teleport back down.

Until he hears the heavy beating of wings.

His straight hair moves in waves from the wind as he turns his head to the source. And lo and behold, it was a dragon.

"Hmm, so those beasts can be tamed here? Or is that a familiar?" He asks to no one in particular as it flies past him. On its back, a bespectacled, blue haired girl rode upon it, several books in hand. She watched him warily. Gilgamesh gave the rider a small and curt nod of greeting, a small grin on his face. The girl nodded back as she flew elsewhere.

Normally, the king of Babylon would have ordered the girl and her dragon to either bow before him or something else that showed their respect to him, but Gilgamesh was in a rather good mood. Maybe it's just the exhilaration of being out of that dark void after so many….

He forgot how long he was in there.

Oh well.

He teleports off the tower and into a deserted hallway.

"Kyah!" *Clatter*

Scratch deserted. Occupied by him and one more.

A young girl with raven hair was on her rump, several plates and utensils scattered in front of her. She wore a maid's outfit, so Gilgamesh assumed that she was one of the staff here. Although she looked like she was no older than Louise.

She gazed at him with awe written all over her pretty face, before it contorts into a panicked expression. "Oh dear… I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" She apologized as she started to clean up. Gilgamesh knew she was lying, she obviously was watching where she was going until he suddenly appeared in front of her. Normally, Gilgamesh would have been furious and would have ordered the girl to be punished for her insolence, even though she wasn't at fault.

However, this is not the ordinary Gilgamesh we know. This is the result of Gilgamesh being stuck in a dark void, subjected to decades of boredom until he went mad, regained sanity and went mad again, regained sanity again, and then was offered a chance to enter the world of the living again.

And then it turns out that the world has no idea what the Holy Grail is, he has to stay in this world until his master dies, AND the world is much cleaner and more beautiful than the one he saw during the fourth Grail war.

Yes ladies and gentleman, this is a NICER GILGAMESH! *fanfare* Nicer, but still has a temper.

"Get off the ground and stop apologizing. I was at fault for not calculating the fact that there would be someone in the hallway. The king is sorry for surprising you." He says curtly. The maid looks up to him after picking everything up and a big smile spreads on her face.

"T-thank you, kind king. My name is Siesta. I would assume that you are the familiar that was summoned by Miss Valliere?"

"You assume correctly. Feel grateful, for you are basking in the presence of the great king of heroes, Gilgamesh!" The king of Uruk replies with a proud voice. If this was Carnival Phantasm, you would be seeing a holy light with golden sparkles coming from behind Gilgamesh, a grand chorus sounding off.

"So the rumors were true! You are a king!" She exclaimed with awe. Gilgamesh nodded and crossed his arms as a grin spread on his face.

'Humble, easy to impress and very polite. Now this is the ideal subject.' He says in his mind.

*grrbbble*

An awkward silence fills the hallway as Gilgamesh's stomach decide to remind him of the most important thing in life (Besides video games and anime.). Food.

"Oh, I'm on my way to the kitchen right now, would you like to come along and get something to eat… my king?" She added with a sweet smile. Gilgamesh was truly impressed with this world. If only Saber was just as compliant as this girl.

But then again, that rebellious nature and serious expression was what made him entranced by Saber in the first place.

"Very well then, I shall follow you. Lead on, loyal subject." He says after several seconds of thinking. She smiles again at the nickname and starts to walk to the kitchen.

Once they arrived, Gilgamesh was slightly more amazed at how many workers were there. Maids, cooks and the like, all walking about and doing their business. From what Gilgamesh could assume from all the hurrying cooks, lunchtime was soon.

"Is there anything you would like in particular?" Siesta asked as she passed the plates to another maid, who casted a brief amazed look at Gilgamesh. Without warning, a golden plate appeared in the air in front of Siesta's surprised face.

"Since I am in a good mood, I permit you to hold onto that to fetch me food. You may give me whatever you like, so long as it tastes good and fills my stomach." He says as a golden chair with intricate designs and markings appears behind him and he sits down, resting his right foot atop his left knee.

"O-okay then!" She said as she walked hurriedly to the chefs. Gilgamesh's eyes wandered to the rest of the kitchen. His ears pick up chatter coming from a different room. He heard students talking, but too many were speaking at a time so he could not discern what they were saying. But he knew that the room they were in must have been the dining room.

"Here you are, I hope you enjoy it!" Siesta says with a smile as she hands over the golden plate to the king. In the plate was filled with a steamy and delicious looking stew. The blonde familiar felt his stomach growl as if saying "Go for it!" as he took a spoon of gold from his treasury, surprising Siesta again. He took a spoon of the stew into his mouth before his eyes widen in surprise.

"This is… delicious!" He said as he took another spoon and then another. And then some more until it was finished.

"For a simple looking meal, it tasted surprisingly good! I am impressed, loyal subject!" He exclaimed with a satisfied grin. Siesta smiles her trademark smile as she breathes out a sigh of relief. She would rather not tell him that they were made of leftovers.

She asks him if he wants seconds, to which he responds with yes and she fetches some more of the wonderful stew. After his third plate, Gilgamesh returns the plate, spoon and chair to his treasury as he stands up. "The king is indeed impressed and satisfied by his meal and even more so by your attitude. It has been many ages since I have encountered such a praiseworthy and sweet child as you. As a token of appreciation, I shall do you one favor!" He declares with a proud grin. Siesta blushes at his complement and smiles.

"T-there is no need to go that far." She says as she fidgets. Gilgamesh simply waves it off with his right hand. "Nonsense, the king would be more than happy to aid such a loyal subject as pay back for the delicious meal."

"Well then… w-would you mind helping me with serving the desserts to the students?" She asks nervously.

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow. "Is that it? Very well then!"

*several minutes later*

"Here you are my subject, have a dessert." Gilgamesh says to a female student. The girl nervously thanks him with a small blush as she accepts a cupcake from the tray that Gilgamesh was holding.

Many girls were awestruck by Gilgamesh. He looked nothing like he did when he was summoned. That day, he was a spiky haired, armored and foul tempered man. Now, he's a casually dressed, straight haired and jovial young man. Plus, he was giving out dessert with Siesta, one of the sweetest and prettiest girls on the campus who was not a noble, who charmed the boys she smiled at. They both passed out desserts to members of the opposite gender respectively.

Truly, it was a sight to behold. Should any of the other servants from the fourth or fifth war see this, their expressions would be priceless.

Alexander the great would burst out laughing.

Lancelot would lose his madness enhancement briefly at the sight with 'WTF' written all over his face.

Hercules would probably want a cupcake.

Diarmuid and Cu Chulainn would be slack jawed.

Archer would probably take a photo.

Saber would be entranced by his beauty and would surrender her body to him so he could make sweet love to her all night long.

Just kidding, she would be slack jawed as well.

As Gilgamesh and Siesta gave out the desserts, the golden haired man noticed Louise sitting all alone. Seeing as there was only one cupcake left on the tray, he picked it up and passed the tray to Siesta who thanked him for the help, and he walked towards her.

"Mongrel."

Louise looks up from her plate that once contained her food with a solemn expression. Gilgamesh sits down next to her and holds out the cupcake.

"Here. Saved you one." He said as he placed it in front of her plate. She eyed it warily for a moment before picking it up and began eating it.

"T-thanks…" She mumbled out with a tint of pink on her cheeks as she ate the dessert. Her heart skipped a beat when Gilgamesh smiled back with small chuckle.

The moment didn't last however, as a certain red haired and busty student sat across them.

"Hello there Louise, I see you're getting along with your familiar?" The darker skinned student asked as she gave a sultry smile to Gilgamesh. Louise glared at the girl across her.

"What do you want, Kirche?" She said in a venomous tone. The dark skinned girl laughed a bit, bouncing her impressive bust in an attempt to show off to any males.

"I just came to see what your familiar looked like up close. And he is incredibly handsome, nice catch, Louise!" The flirt said. Gilgamesh gave a small chuckle.

"Mongrel, you could learn from this one. She has impressive manners." He said as the Zero finished her cupcake. The mentioned red head leaned forward, pushing up her chest a bit in front of the Babylonian king. "If you want, I can show you my manners… in the bedroom?" She said with a seductive tone. Gilgamesh blinked a few times before turning his head towards Louise.

"On second thoughts, she has the manners of a cow in heat. Maybe you should take lessons from Siesta instead. I'm willing to wager three gold coins that she doesn't attempt to bed a man whenever she fancies like this red haired child."

Louise and Kirche did a double take as they gaped slightly at what he just said.

Even thought it was pretty much true.

Huffing, Kirche stands up and walks away, leaving an amused Gilgamesh and a Louise trying to hold in her laughter.

But that failed. As she burst out in a giggling fit. Gilgamesh hums in pride. He managed to make his master get in a better mood. It would be annoying if she stayed depressed all day.

"So Guiche, who are you going out with now?"

Gilgamesh turns his head to a table where several students were sitting around a student that stood out among the others.

The boy was blonde, wore a frill trimmed shirt and had a rose stuck in his breast pocket. He made a small and exaggerated gesture as he answered. "Go out? I hold no woman in such regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

…..

'Say what?' Gilgamesh asked in his mind. This boy was absolutely ridiculous. A rose? He was likening himself to a rose? And with that golden hair, he looked like a cheap, aristocratic rip-off of the king of heroes himself!

Suddenly a bottle fell out of the boy named Guiche's pocket. It was swirling with a purple liquid. Deciding to give the idiot an act of kindness, the king stood up and walked over to tell him that he just dropped a bottle.

#several minutes later#

"I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche declared with a flourish of his hands.

'…..How did I end up in this situation?' Gilgamesh pondered as he stood on the Vestri court.

See, when he told Guiche that he had dropped a bottle, the little snot actually ignored him. He then lost his patience and then picked up the bottle and dropped it on Guiche's head. It didn't break but apparently the bottle was a girl's perfume. Some girl named Montomen-something or the other. And then, it turns out that there was a bit of two timing involved which led to Guiche being slapped by one girl and being soaked in wine by the one who owned the perfume.

Hilarious.

After that, Guiche demanded that Gilgamesh would have to duel him and yadda yadda, Gilgamesh tuned out the brat out of boredom.

And here they were. Preparing to duel.

"Just to be clear, is this a duel to the death?" Gilgamesh asked with a bored tone in his voice. Guiche paled slightly before shaking his head and blurting out an "Of course not!"

Gilgamesh just sighed, now knowing that he can't just kill the little shit and be done with it. He lazily turns his head to where his master and loyal subject stood. Louise had a frown on her face and looked very annoyed. With Gilgamesh most likely. While Siesta had a worried look on her ordinarily cheerful face. Gilgamesh heard a small thud as he turned his head towards Guiche. He now had four bronze golems in the shape of female warriors. Valkyries.

"My runic name is Guiche the bronze. Therefore, these bronze Valkyries shall be your opponent."

"Oho, it seems you have some skill after all." Gilgamesh lazily lifts up his hand.

"Gate of Babylon."

And snaps his fingers.

In that instant, a gigantic, golden ripple in space appears behind him. From different parts of the portal, weapons emerge. Intricate and golden swords, jeweled blades, ancient spears and other legendary weapons appeared from the gate. The students watching the duel stood shell-shocked at the sudden display of magic. Guiche started to tremble a bit. Louise and Siesta stood there in awe. Gilgamesh's blood red eyes were locked onto Guiche.

"If your runic name is Guiche the bronze, then mine might as well be Gilgamesh the collector. For in this gate, I hold every single treasure that exists in the world, since ancient times! Behold the might of the king!" Gilgamesh yells as he swings his arm down. Three weapons shoot out of the gate.

A Vajra impacts with the ground and explodes, obliterating two Valkyries. A hammer smacks into another, sending a burst of electricity through it which melts the bronze. A cursed sword shoots right through another Valkyrie's head.

Several more weapons fire out of the gate and are aimed for Guiche. The mage is scared shitless as he braces for impact while letting out a rather high pitched scream. The weapons don't hit him but instead hit the ground around him, trapping him in a makeshift cage of weapons.

"Do you concede or should I show you a few more of my treasures?" Gilgamesh asks with a very malicious grin and the mother of all demonic auras. Guiche then wets his pants and faints.

Gilgamesh blinks in surprise a few times, before shaking his head and snapping his fingers. The weapons that were shot out disappear and the Gate of Babylon fades away. He struts towards hi master and loyal subject as they stare at him with looks of respect, awe and maybe a tint of attraction.

"Was that enough of a demonstration of my powers?" The king asked smugly. All Louise could do was nod as her mouth gaped like a fish.

Seeing her expression, the king of heroes promptly started to laugh.

Watching the trio, the principal turned his head towards Mr. Colbert.

"You're sure he is the Gandalfr?"

Mr. Colbert nods slowly, still shaken by what he saw. He is still quite terrified of Gilgamesh. When he had used a detect magic spell on him during the initial summoning, the response was enormous. Monstrous even. Almost Godlike.

"Positive."

Old Osmond shook his head slowly as he closed his eyes.

"Then God save us all."

#a few days later#

"Mongrel, there really is no need to get me a new sword. I have countless weapons at my dispo-"

"Shut it, I said I'm getting you a sword and that's final!"

Gilgamesh decided to stop talking after that. For some reason, he just felt the inclination to obey her sometimes. It was worse than any command seal because she did it countless times.

After showing his powers to Louise, she had actually decide that she would buy him a new weapon for his treasury, as a token of appreciation (Or as an offering to the king) and as a memento for when Gilgamesh returns to wherever he came from. So he left with Louise and strangely enough, Siesta. Gilgamesh had managed to convince*cough*threaten*cough* Old Osmond to let the king hire Siesta as a personal servant. Basically, she follows him around, cleans up for him, tidies up Louise's room and gets a hell of a lot of pay. Namely gold. Siesta was more than happy to accept that job, seeing as she has taken an interest in Gilgamesh.

So they walked to a dreary looking shop that was supposed to be some sort of blacksmith's workshop.

"Mongrel, you want to get me a weapon from this… shack?" Gilgamesh asked with dread. Louise shot him a small glare. "It may be run down but it's the only one here!"

The trio entered the shop and found an old man in his fifties smoking a pipe. The man eyed Louise suspiciously and his eyes widened when he saw the symbol on her clothes. The symbol of a noble.

That and the golden jewelry that Gilgamesh wore.

"My lady and lord, these wares a very legitimate and reasonably priced. There is nothing criminal in this shop!" He said, worried that they were going to arrest him or something.

"Stop spluttering about, we're your customers." Gilgamesh said as he looked around. The weapons here looked no different than the ones in his treasury, albeit much more rustic and less extravagant. And they weren't noble phantasms either.

"Oh? Nobles who want to buy weapons? That's rare. Well then, I believe I have just the sword for you." The shop owner starts to rant about a nicely jeweled sword that was crafted by some alchemist or something, until a new voice piped up.

"He's lying! That blade can't cut butter!"

"Shut it, Derf!" The old man yelled.

"Hey Goldie! You want a real sword? Then pick me!"

Gilgamesh gained a tick of anger on his forehead as he turned to the source of the noise. "What did you just call me!?" He shouted angrily at… a sword?

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The sword rattled in its scabbard as it spoke. Louise stared wide eyed and wide mouthed at the blade. Siesta had a similar but less shocked expression. Gilgamesh had wide eyes as he walked over to the blade and picked it up, unsheathing it.

"A talking sword?" Gilgamesh asked to nobody. The old man apparently came in that category.

"Aye, he's a talking sword. I don't know what crazy idiot came up with that idea but if I met him, I'd punch him. The bloody thing just won't shut up."

"You're just jealous because I have a better voice then you do!" The sword countered. Gilgamesh stared at the blade in wonder.

"In all my life, I have collected dozens of strange and powerful treasures but this… takes the top pedestal of weird. I'll take him."

"Ooh, this guy has good taste!" the sword rattles in approval. Louise turns to the shopkeeper to ask about the price.

"100 gold. 50 gold. Anything. Just get that thing outta here." The shopkeeper groans before Louise gives him 100 gold coins. As the trio (Now a quartet) leaves the shop, the sword pipes up again.

"Anyhow, my name is Derflinger! What are yours?" He asked to the trio. Siesta offers the sentient sword a sweet smile. "My name is Siesta."

"I'm Louise." The pink haired girl answers.

"As for me… I am the great king Gilgamesh. I have high hopes for you, my new treasure!" Gilgamesh declares proudly. The sword rattles as it speaks again.

"Gilgamesh huh? Well I hope we get along, partner!"

#that night, school courtyard#

Once again, Gilgamesh had no idea how he got into this position. He was tied up and hanging from a tower.

Let me explain, there is a perfectly solid reason why and how he ended up there without anyone getting brutally maimed for even suggesting it. It all happened because Gilgamesh was 1: Unfortunate enough for his master and the red haired flirt to take his sarcasm seriously and 2: Not really paying enough attention to the real world as he was daydreaming out of boredom.

Now he was annoyed.

"Mongrel! You better get this shot or I swear that I will force you to become that bronze-brat's toy until you reach the age of two decades! Afterwards, I'll sell you off to a black market and you'll spend the rest of your life doing nothing but satisfying the desires of wretched filth with less purpose than a nostril groomer!"

Again, another good reason for what he was saying. The part about the shot. Not the part about Louise being Guiche's girl toy and then being sold off to-you know what? Imma leave it at that.

Anyhow, it turns out that Kirche (You know, the red haired girl with the bountiful bosoms?) had not given up on getting lucky with Gil (He will kill me over and over if he finds out I called him that.) and decide to follow him when the Babylon demigod, Louise and Siesta went to buy a sword, by requesting the help of the blue haired girl with a dragon familiar. The girl was named Tabitha. After seeing Gilgamesh buy an honest to God rusted sword, she decided to purchase a more expensive looking one to match his tastes, as she assumed that he enjoyed objects of gold coloration.

She bought a golden and jeweled sword that was apparently made by a great alchemist from her homeland of Germania (Not to be confused with actual Germany.) and she attempted to give it to Gil. Unfortunately, Gilgamesh said something along the lines off "Get out" and "A rusty sword with a sentient mind is far better than an empty shell like that". Kirche had not given up yet and then Louise began to argue with her. As they argue, Gilgamesh said "Why don't you just solve your problems by hanging me from a tower and then whoever manages to cut the rope with magic will have her sword chosen? That should solve everything." In a bored tone that was coated with a heavy layer of bitter sarcasm.

Unfortunately, neither girls were capable of understanding sarcasm o while Gilgamesh was staring off into space, they tied him up and used Tabitha's dragon named Sylphid to bring him up to the tower and then they hung him from there. Now then, back to the present.

"*gulp* O-okay." Louise stutters in fear after she heard her familiar's threat. Knowing her potential in ordinary magic (which was currently zero), she knew that by tomorrow, she should be preparing her body for the horrors that were to await her. She shivered at the thought of being used as an object of pleasure by Guiche.

She steadied her breath and aimed her wand at the rope that connected Gil to the tower. 'Come on Louise, you can do this. Your virginity, sanity and pride are at stake here!" She mentally shouts as she prepares to launch a basic fireball spell.

Siesta looks at Louise with a very worried expression. Kirche smirked victoriously and wondered how to get the king of heroes into bed with her. Tabitha didn't give a damn as she continued to read a book.

"Alright, here it goe-"*SLAM!*

A large sound interrupts Louise and the ground shakes slightly. Siesta looks at the source of the noise and it came from a huge rock golem. The golem was punching the wall of the tower, in an attempt to break down the wall. A person was riding upon it, wearing a hooded cloak, however green hair was visible under it.

The golem hits the wall again and it breaks down, revealing a treasury room of sorts. The golem's rider jumps off and takes something from the room. A spear or staff of sorts. It was very intricately designed, with many symbols that were not of this world and it looked incredibly heavy.

"That's Gríðarvölr!" Gilgamesh yelled in shock and fury. He knew that weapon all too well. It was one of the many legendary Norse weapons he had, including the great Mjolnir. So why was it here and out of his vault?

Either way, this golem rider was stealing it. And if we all know one law that you should never break, it would be to never steal from the king. Ever.

"YOU TRASH! HOW DARE YOU STEAL ONE OF MY TREASURES! I WILL OBLITERATE YOUR MOVING PILE OF STONE AND SUBJECT YOU TO ENDLESS HOURS OF TORTURE!" Gilgamesh bellowed in fury as he started to break out of the ropes that bound him. Before he can finish ripping the ropes, the tower starts to tremble before toppling over after the golem punched it again. He teleports away from the tower and re-materializes next to a very shocked and shaken Louise and Siesta. The buildings around them were shaking a bit and started cracking. Gilgamesh looks around to find the other two, only to discover that they had already evacuated. The king of Babylon puts a hand on his master and servant's shoulders and teleports to where the buildings aren't damaged. Which was apparently close to Louise's room.

'Damn it all! If I hadn't had to worry about the wellbeing of my master and loyal subject, I could have caught that little thief!' He curses mentally as he discovers that the golem is no longer radiating any aura. His anger was visible on his face, because Siesta and Louise apologized to him nervously.

"Cih, why the devil were you both still there anyway? I would have thought you to leave with the dragon." He questioned them with a scowl. Siesta started to nervously fidget as Louise answered.

"We couldn't just leave you there! Even though you teleported, what kind of master leaves her own familiar!?" Louise said loudly. Siesta looked at Gilgamesh's face a she gave her own answer. "A-and what kind of loyal subject would abandon their own king?"

Gilgamesh's eyes widened briefly before he closed them with a sigh. He couldn't stay mad. Not when they both gave him answers like that.

"…Very well, I suppose you can be forgiven. You have impressed me with your loyalty. Both of you. Now then, I would like to get back to sleep." He said after giving them a rare treat. A smile.

Both girls blushed as Gilgamesh walked away. His smile immediately turned upside down once they could not see his face. 'What is this odd feeling? Like an insatiable thirst for knowledge… no, not knowledge. But something else that feels unquenchable. It feels similar to….'

He shook away the thought. There was no way that the king would be infatuated by a foolish and cocky little girl.

Right?

#next day#

'Now I have you, filthy thief.' Gilgamesh thought as he, Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha, Sylphid, Kirche's salamander familiar and a teacher by the name of Miss Longueville headed towards a small hut in the middle of the forest. Apparently, this woman had managed to locate the thief (Whom was identified as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt) and was going to lead them to him/her. Nobody knew what gender Fouquet was. Apparently, the teachers called the weapon that Fouquet stole 'The Staff of Destruction' because the headmaster was saved by a young man with long blonde hair whom defeated a dragon by using the staff and a hammer. Unfortunately, the mysterious person died from an odd wound he received from what appeared to be an earlier battle. The hammer was buried in an empty grave (as the man's corpse vanished a few seconds after his passing) and the staff was taken and put on display.

The hammer was Mjolnir, as Gilgamesh discovered when he went to the grave and had the gardeners dig it out. Meaning that the man with long hair was the heroic spirit Thor. This meant that there were other servants and Thor was most likely a Berserker or even a Lancer, since he had that certain spear.

Either way, it just added more questions.

Once they found the hut they had to decide who would lure out Fouquet in case he/she was in there.

"How about the one with the best reflexes?" Suggested Kirche. Everybody prepared to turn their heads at Gilgamesh, except they forgot one thing.

Gilgamesh was a king. And the very thought of suggesting the idea of a king being the bait was suicide.

"Why are you all so pale? If you won't bring up the damn courage to walk in there and tear apart that thief then I will. I grow weary of this little chase." Gilgamesh says nonchalantly as he walks towards the hut. Kirche was about to give him the golden sword, until a familiar golden ripple appeared in the air next to Gil. And emerging from inside it was the talking sword named Derflinger.

Except now he was clean, without rust, slightly golden and sparkling like a new Doraemon gadget.

"WHOOO! Finally! That vault was nice and clean and all but damn was it boring! None of the other swords could even talk!" The sentient weapon declared as Gilgamesh grabbed him by the hilt.

"The treasury is configured to return all the treasures I use inside it to return there after being used and to be repaired to its prime state in life. So right now, you look as you did when you were at your strongest." The blonde king states as he walk calmly to the hut.

"Prime is right! I feel like I could cut a mountain in half! Oh, and I searched around in there, couldn't find that Gríða-thingy you were talking about."

Gilgamesh let out a 'cih' before kicking down the door of the hut. He walked in (He was still wearing his casual clothing. Just so you know.) And looked around, brushing some dust off his shirt. Eventually, he decided it was clear.

"The hut is empty!" He said loud enough for the others to hear. They watch as he walks out, their eyes locked on to the object in left hand. The Staff of Destruction.

"Excellent! You got it! Now hand it here so I can get it back to the scho-"Miss Longueville finish her sentence when she saw a golden ripple swallow up the staff. "What are you doing!? That is a very valuable treasure and it belongs to the sch-"

"SILENCE!" Gilgamesh yells, instantly shutting the green haired teacher up. "All the treasures of the world were collected by me since before the age from when your school was no more than an idea! And I specifically categorized this one as one of the legendary Norwegian weapons, Gríðarvölr. It is a spear that can boost ones offensive strength by more than tenfold. Since it is my treasure, it returns to my treasury. Speaking of which..." Gilgamesh trail off as he creates another small gate to return Derflinger.

"Nooo, wait partner! Don't put me back in there! I know it's golden and sparkly and stuff but I don't have anything to pass the time with! Let me be on your back or something so I can actually interact with somebody!" The sword pleads to the king. Sounds like some old folk tale.

"Fine, it will be more entertaining this-hm?" Gilgamesh cuts off his own sentence when a thud hits the earth. And the golem from last night is lumbering towards him. Miss Longueville has a very angry and sour expression as she walks backwards towards the golem.

"Fine then. I'll just kill you and take it. I stole it once, I can steal it again." She says as the golem steps in front of her and prepares to charge.

"Oho? So you were the thief all along? Very well, prepare to have your title turn from Crumbling Dirt to Particles of DUST!" He yelled as the gate of Babylon opens up. Unfortunately for Fouquet, she had not yet heard of this familiar's ability, thus making her in a tight spot for underestimating Gilgamesh. Before she can react, the Gate of Babylon launched dozens of weapons at her golem and completely rendered it into noting more than rubble. Suddenly, Gilgamesh was right in front of Fouquet and had Derflinger raised above him.

"Remember this in the afterlife. Never steal from me."

He swung the sword down.

"STOP!"

And the blade halted, centimeters away from Fouquet's head. Gilgamesh turns his head to Louise.

"What is now? I am trying to execute a criminal." He states as a matter of fact.

"She hasn't done anything worth a death sentence yet! You can't just kill her like that!" The pinkette yells at her familiar. Gilgamesh did not seem convinced, so Siesta decided to aid Louise.

"My king, it would be a better idea to let Fouquet live. That way, people will learn of your mercy and decide to worship you as someone they can trust to lead them, not to fear. As much as a sin it is to steal from your grand treasury, I beg of you to let her go and have the law in this land take her to justice."

Gilgamesh's mouth was actually agape for a moment there. Derflinger would have an agape mouth as well, if he had one.

"Wow partner, your maid has a lot of… sense in her."

"Indeed she does… very well, I shall spare her." Gilgamesh says disappointedly as he walks away from a currently shell shocked Fouquet who then proceeded to faint after narrow avoiding death. As Gilgamesh orders Kirche to tie up Fouquet, Louise walks over to Siesta and whispers to her.

"Thanks. I'm surprised how well you can convince him with talking like that." The Valliere girl says.

"I'm quite adaptable in conversations." Siesta says with her sweet smile as they all return to the carriage.

#familiar's fair#

"And up next is Louise Francoise Le *takes another breath* Blanc de La Valliere!" an announcer declares as Louise steps up onto the stage. Today was the day where the students show off their familiars in front of the princess Henrietta and several other judges. Now was Louise's turn, and she had hatched a plan with Gilgamesh.

"My name is Louise and may I present to you my familiar, the great king of ancient Babylon, Gilgamesh!" She declared proudly with a smile as she motioned to the sky. The crowd and judges looked up and saw nothing for a few seconds, until a humming noise was heard. Soon it became louder and louder until they saw what was causing it.

A large and golden aircraft of some sort with emerald green wings. This was a Vimana, an ancient vehicle from India that was thought to be a spaceship. It slowly lowered itself until everybody could see the figure standing upon it, clad in baggy golden silk trousers with golden jewelry on his body. His golden hair was not spiked up (as Siesta said that many of the female subjects would prefer it this way) and his red eyes were gleaming with amusement as he threw his hands in the air and shouted. "Behold the glory of the king!"

After saying that, the Gate of Babylon opened as Gilgamesh fired multiple weapons into the sky. These weapons were the ones that had explosive qualities like Vajra. A few seconds after launch, the weapons erupt in a colorful array of explosions that light up the cloudy sky. Great beams of sunlight pour from the holes in the dispersed clouds and bathe Gilgamesh in its warmth, making his clothes, jewelry and Vimana sparkle and shine with radiance. The crowd is silent for a moment as they gaze upon a truly magnificent sight. It was as if Gilgamesh was a god that came down from heaven. All the people watching start to clap and cheer as they shout Gilgamesh's name in a glorious chant.

"Hold! Surely you will not forget to cheer for my master whom summoned me with all of her skill?" The Babylonian king asked to the crowd as he directs the Vimana to the stage and Louise climbs up on it. The crowd starts to chant both their names as the judges' clap. The princess (Who was actually Louise's childhood friend as Gilgamesh found out from his master) give Louise an approving nod and smile as she claps. Louise beams at the crowd and bows down. The heroic spirit of Uruk looks at Louise with a soft expression.

'So fragile yet beautiful, like a lower. You truly are one of a kind, Louise.'

And Gilgamesh was OOC for a moment there. Scary.

#Valliere castle/manor/whatever#

It has been weeks since the fair. Many things happened since then. The princess asked Louise and Gilgamesh to give a letter to prince Wales from Albion and along the way, Gilgamesh discovered that Louise was engaged to a man in his late… forties? Either way, Gilgamesh did not seem to trust that man known as Viscount Wardes and his suspicions were confirmed when the Viscount attempted to assassinate Wales. Adding to the fact that it was in the middle of the Viscount and Louise's wedding (How they somehow got there, Gilgamesh will never know) it pretty much pissed Gil off. So with a flick of his willpower, Gae Bolg had pierced Viscount Wardes heart and ended his life before he could even get near Wales.

Then Gilgamesh and Louise tried to convince Wales not to go to battle against a different country, but he had made up his mind. Because of that, Gilgamesh decided to commit an act of great kindness from the king and gave Wales one of his weapons. A weapon that can only be lifted by the worthy.

The hammer of lightning and storms. Mjolnir.

Apparently to Gilgamesh's surprise, Wales was actually worthy, because he lifted the hammer without effort. Gilgamesh told Wales of the powers that the hammer grants and then left with Louise. Instead of dying in battle, Wales defeated the enemy and managed to return home alive. He then married Princess Henrietta.

Sometime after, the village of Tarbes was under attack by enemy forces. The village was actually Siesta's home, so she pleaded for Gilgamesh to save it. She didn't even need to ask, he was pissed enough that anyone would dare attack the home of his servant. Without another word, he and Louise left for Tarbes on his Vimana and battled the incoming airships. During the battle, Louise was holding a strange book. To add more strangeness, she used a very interesting spell that for once didn't end up in an explosion.

Well, it did but only on the enemy side. She created some sort of miniature black hole that sucked things into it and then exploded those outwards.

That was when they discovered that Louise was a mage of the fifth element. Void.

Which was why they were both at Louise's home. Since Louise was a rare mage, the same type as the great Brimir, the princess wanted Louise and Gilgamesh to help against an attack from another country. A rebellion group of soldiers whom defected from Albion and other countries and banded under the guidance of a group known as Reconquista or something like that.

Gil and Louise would get missions and such, and they could study Louise's powers more by letting her fight.

Unfortunately, Louise needed to get permission from her parents.

Yeah, stupid. Which is why Gilgamesh was sitting next to Louise at the dinner table. On another end was Louise's eldest sister named Eleonore. She was quite annoying and rude. To him and Louise. Luckily, a brief display of the explosive tendencies of a Vajra hitting a tree managed to shut her up. To another end was Cattleya, second eldest sister.

'Now she is much more polite, as if someone managed to fuse Louise and Siesta together and create the perfect subject and woman!'

...Did Gil just think that?

Either way, Louise apparently had some fear for her mother, as she was nervous when asking her. Karin Valliere was as cold as steel and seemed to have no emotion. It was amazing that she had children at all.

"Mother… I wish to join the campaign. The princess… no, the queen herself asked me! I can actually be useful if I go and fight!"

"But you aren't even capable of using actual magic, how do you hope to survive? You don't stand a chance against the enemy army. You can't even use the simplest spell." Karin countered.

"B-but I can still help them! I have Gilgamesh to fight and I-"

"Your familiar won't protect you forever. If you don't rely on yourself then you won't be able to fight properly. How can you rely on yourself when you can't even do anything?"

"I-I…"

"You are to stay here and wait for your father. He is making currently trying to see if he can find you another engagement."

"But mother-"

"Quiet. You have said your piece and I said no."

And just like that, Karin ends the subject. Louise looks down at her plate miserably, until Gilgamesh stands up.

"Well master, it appears that your mother does not grant you permission." Gilgamesh states flatly as Louise looks at him with a confused look. He grins slightly. "But as king, I bestow upon you a choice. You can both come with me and join the campaign, which will most likely infuriate your mother or you can stay here and be miserable for the rest of your life as you let your own parents decide how you live. What is your answer?"

Karin starts to get irritated by this familiar's attitude and she gives a stern look at Louise. "Louise, I have ordered you to stay put. You will not leave for the campaign and that's final."

Much to her surprise, Louise stands up and holds Gilgamesh's hand. "Well then my familiar, I choose to join the campaign. Get us out of here." She says with pride as Gilgamesh's grin turns wider. In a matter of seconds, they were out of the building and on a Vimana. As the ancient vehicle started to take off, Louise could see her three family members at the balcony. Her mother was angry, that much was for sure. Eleonore was also quite angry but had a look of fear as well. Cattleya had a worried expression but she eventually smiled and waved goodbye. Louise beams at her less healthy sister and turns her eyes towards the horizon.

"Next stop, war!" The king of heroes declares with glee.

#the hill of the great battle. You know which one#

Things were not good. The enemy army had several hundred aces up their sleeve.

Servants. The heroic spirits that were summoned by the Holy Grail.

Gilgamesh couldn't recognize all of them but some were familiar from Alexander the great's noble phantasm. Others were unknown to him. He didn't know how these servants managed to band together like this but it meant that his summoning into this world was no coincidence. Something was at work here and it wasn't Angra Mainyu.

These servants were vast in number and held impressive amounts of prana. Any mage here could tell that. That's why the generals sent Louise as a final resort. A final sacrifice before they lost.

Unfortunately for the invaders, they were outclassed.

"You don't need to be here you know." Louise said for the umpteenth time since they arrived. Gilgamesh sighed for the umpteenth time and said the same answer he gave ages ago. "I said that I will see this army destroyed and that's what I'll do! I'm irritated enough that you tried to drug me in order to sneak off and attempt at fighting this army on your own!"

They both stood in silence as the heroic spirit army approached.

Louise nervously twiddled her fingers a bit. "Why are you helping me anyway? You must think I'm weak if you can't even let me fight here on my own…"

She got a bonk on the head as a response. "Fool, there is a difference in being weak and being stupid. You are both. To even think about taking on this army without me. What kind of master are you?" He said while shaking his head. Louise's eyes were downcast.

"So… why?"

"Because I want you."

…

Awkward silence ensues after that.

Once her mind finally realizes what he said, her face bursts into a huge blush. "W-w-what!?"

"Are you deaf? I said I wanted you." Gilgamesh says as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Louise stutters at the completely sudden and random confession.

"Wh-what do you mean by want?" She asks nervously. Gilgamesh doesn't even look at her and just stares ahead as he answers.

"Everything. Your heart, your body, your love, I wish for everything. You are what interests me the most in this world. The way you act and stand up against me, the way you act childish at times and act elegant the next. I wish for you. There is a curiosity in my soul that I cannot quench. Every time I am near you, I have a very odd and curios feeling in my chest. Is it love? Or is it just interest? Either way, I want to continue to feel this emotion and to do that, I wish to stay by your side. This curiosity for you… this strange feeling in my soul… It makes me want you. "

Louise's blush becomes a few shades brighter as she tries to comprehend what Gilgamesh just said. Sure, she sort of had a crush on him since that moment in the cafeteria and it slowly grew bigger but this was not how she expected Gilgamesh to feel for her. She was 16 and he was…. Well he looked at least 20 or 18 but he was obviously hundreds of decades older than that.

"If you wish for it, I could give you the world. If you wanted, I could give you all the treasures in this world." Gilgamesh added. Louise simply stood there, still quite surprised.

"I-idiot, there's no way I'd want any of that. What I want is…" she trails off. Gilgamesh looks at her curiously. "Is?" He repeats. The army was getting closer.

"This." She takes his head in her hands and kisses him, surprising the king of Babylon. He hadn't expected her to go assertive like this. Not that he hated it.

After kissing for at least three minutes, Louise broke it and hugged him. "I want to be by your side… I want to get stronger for you. I want to be more independent so I can rely on myself… I… I want to be with you too, Gilgamesh." She says as she looks up at him with her determined eyes. Gilgamesh starts to smile and her strokes her hair.

"I once thought that the things you cannot have are the most beautiful of all… but I was wrong. It is the things that you don't understand at first that are the most beautiful. Will you be my queen after this battle is over?" Gilgamesh asks Louise as he holds her hands softly. She blushes again before nodding. She was ready for it. After all, the age you become an adult is 16 in this world.

"Then it's time for me to end this battle, my queen." Gilgamesh declares as his casual clothes glow and transform into his armor, his hair standing up as it does so. In that instant, the sky seemed to darken as if trying to warn the soldiers that they are about to get their asses handed to them on a golden platter.

"End it? But you haven't even started it! And quit forgetting about me!" A certain talking sword strapped to Gil's back shouted. Gilgamesh chuckles before turning towards the army.

"Derflinger, I have three most trusted weapons. You are the third. And this…" Gilgamesh says as an oddly shaped key comes out of his Gate of Babylon. He twists it in midair and a huge pattern of glowing magenta network like symbols appear. Soon after, they disappear as quickly as they appeared. A golden ripple in the air starts to reveal an oddly shaped weapon. It was like a drill of sorts.

"This is another." GILgamesh grabs the weapon with his right hand. He turns his head towards Louise with a happy grin. "Louise, watch as I show you my full power." He turns back towards the army and yells out.

"HEAR ME, SOLDIERS! I AM KING GILGAMESH! I SHALL GIVE YOU ALL A CHOICE! WILL YOU LEAVE AND SURVIVE OR ADVANCE AND DIE?"

The army falters slightly. However, one brave soldier let out a battle cry and the army charged forward, huge waves of prana being emitted by them.

"Then I believe it is time to die." Gilgamesh says as the drill starts to whir and spin, creating a huge maelstrom of wind around him and Louise. The drill glows bright red as it spins faster, more wind being generated. Louise stared at the malevolent force of destruction in awe. Derflinger rattled in his scabbard in anticipation to see (Wait, can he even see? He's a sword!) what Gilgamesh was about to do.

"Awaken, Ea! For a worthy stage has been set for you! Look up and behold… ENUMA ELISH!"

And a torrent of destruction swept across the battlefield. The enemies didn't stand a chance. The earth was shattered and rifts began to appear in the ground. Those who weren't killed by the direct storm were killed by the flying debris or from falling into the chasms. A gravitational pull dragged stragglers into the cyclone of monstrous mana and tore them to shreds. The great anti-planet noble phantasm known as Enuma Elish was truly a terrifying force to behold.

Once the carnage ended, the only living ones on the battlefield were Gilgamesh, Louise and Derflinger. The battlefield in front of them now sported a gigantic chasm that was at least several hundred kilometers long. There weren't even any corpses left. In less than 2 minutes, an army of roughly 70.000 was reduced to zero.

Gilgamesh turns his head to Louise with his smile in place. "It is this power that I shall use to protect you. I will treasure you with all I am worth. Even though you know that I am in possession of such monstrous strength, will you still accept?"

Louise stared at Gilgamesh with a baffled expression before smiling sweetly.

"Of course, my king~"

#a church somewhere in Tristain#

And now, we get to the most important part of the story.

The conclusion.

The church was filled with people whom Louise considered 'friends' such as Kirche (she was warned by Gil, Louise and Tabitha to not act like an animal in heat or else), Tabitha and even Guiche and Montmorency. Several other students were there too, as well as Siesta and the kitchen staff that got to know Gilgamesh when he makes his visits to the kitchen in search of the heavenly brew known as leftover stew. Several noble families that were allied with the Valliere family were there as well as Louise's entire family. Her eldest sister had a very small and barely noticeable smile. Cattleya had a broad grin as Louise stood next to Gilgamesh in front of the one who will help the ceremony.

Oh, it's Wales by the way. Yeah, he does weddings.

Karin still had her steely expression but a soft and nostalgic look was on her face as she saw her youngest daughter get married. Louise's father had objected to the marriage at first but after finding out that Gilgamesh was 1: A kin-no, sorry. THE king and 2: The Gandalfr, he had no choice but to allow it.

"Bridegroom, king of Babylon, Gilgamesh of Uruk. Do you take this girl as your wife, and swear to respect and love her in the name of the Founder Brimir?" Wales asked to the gold haired familiar, who was wearing something similar to his armor but not meant for battle. Like a formal golden armor/royal robes.

"I swear." Gilgamesh said with a smile. Wales grinned and turned his head to Louise. "Bride, the third daughter of Duke de La Valliere, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, do you take this man as your husband and swear to respect him and love him in the name of the Founder Brimir as well?

"Of course. I swear it." She says, blushing as her heart beats fast. She was getting married. Married for Brimir's sake! Of course, she and Gilgamesh would have to take it a bit slowly at first so they won't get awkward but they are actually getting married!

'And to think that a few weeks or maybe even a month or so ago, I was facing him in a life threatening argument.' The pinkette mentally muses as Wales started to finish the ceremony.

"Then by the power vested in me as king of Albion, I now pronounce you both as husband and wife. You may now-"Before Wales even finished, Gilgamesh and Louise already embraced in lip lock. The crowd in the church goes wild with clapping and cheering (Most of the cheering was from the staff of the kitchen and Louise's friends and the clapping was from the nobles.)

"Long live the king and queen!" Siesta cheered at the top of her voice. Most of the kitchen staff and even a few of the nobles (Including Cattleya) cheered along with her. Gilgamesh and Louise break the kiss slowly as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you, my master."

"I love you too, my king."

…**.Okay, be honest, was that one-shot crap or not? I think I made the battle between Gilgamesh and the army too short, and that goes for the confession and proposal as well.**

**Meh, my story, my rules. I did it for the LOLZ! And now that this story is out of my head, I can finally continue Fate/DEUS until I hit my next writers block! Which hopefully won't come until at least chapter 20.**

**Anyhow, please review and like! This is Hazama-chan, signing out!**

**Activate Tobuscus jingle!**

**DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DOO, SUBSCRIBE!**


End file.
